Miss Tris Prior
by DivergentMia
Summary: Tris Prior is one of the best agents at the FBI. When a terror threat threatens the Miss America beauty pageant Tris must go undercover and find this terrorist before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

"Name, Beatrice 'Tris' Prior

Age: 18

Field Agent" I say into the receiver that will let me into the board room.

The doors open revealing the large room with a wall of windows at one side and certificates and other stuff hung up on the wall.

I walk in and sit next to Lynn.

"Hey" Uriah says.

"Hey, Dickhead" I say "So what's the meeting for"

"Dunno, I wasn't told anything" Four says "They said it was super urgent"

"Right, thanks" I say smiling to Four. I've had this crush on him on him since training. I don't flirt with him like the other girls, I just act normal.

Max, our boss walks in silencing the room.

"Hello, thank you for coming at such short notice. As you all know, we have a serious issue a hand." Max says "So here's the synopsis. Firefly has had a terrorist threat to the Miss United States beauty pageant. The mission is for Tris to go undercover as a contestant in the pageant and help you all to find the terrorist" He finishes looking at.

"What? No I'm not dressing up in slutty, skimpy, outfits on national T.v" I say

"Well, it's that or having a national terrorist attack" Max says

"Why can't Lynn do it?" I beg.

"Bulllshit, " Lynn says "Absolute bullshit"

"That's why, I don't want to sound like a pervert. But yure the only one here that's one, Has a bikini ready body and two, hot enough to win." Max says

" You never said anything about winning" I say "But, it's a deal, I'll enter it"

"Okay, well you better go off to the wardrobe department, you're stylists are waiting" Max says

"Kay" I say and turn on my heel walking to the department.

I get there and there's a tall woman with black hair and grey natural streaks through it. Behind her about half a dozen people with matching lime tunics.

"You must be Tris" The woman says "I'm Tori"

"Yep, I'm Tris" I say

"Good, now time to get you made over. You're going to have a full body wax and several other different treatments."

"Okay" I nod

Tori takes me to a large room with all sorts of machines and products for making me over.

I lie on the bed letting them wax me when Tori asks me "So Uriah and Zeke told me that I will have done a good job if I can make Four at least stare at you"

I feel butterflies in my stomach feeling excited " It's going to be a challenge, that guy doesn't even shoe emotion" I say  
"Well I do the literal impossible." Tori says as the final strip of wax is ripped of my leg.

We get up and go into the closet where there's about a million racks filled with all sorts of clothes. We walk to the end and see a peach pink outfit hung up on the wall. It was completely lace, with a short skirt that went to about half of my thigh. The top of it was a crop-top that went about an two inches below my boobs. It was sleeveless and showing cleavage.

After I put on my shoes and dress, Tori does me hair in tight waves with dark eye makeup.

I study myself in the mirror, I look so different than how I woke up today. This morning I saw a short, runt girl in the mirror. Now I see a slim, pretty girl, maybe even sexy. I turn around and look at Tori smiling.

"How do I look?" I ask showing off the dress.

"Like the winner of this year's Miss United States beauty pageant.

"Well, I better" I say "Now lets get going" and we do.

We walk in together into the lounge, where everyone's sitting on the sofas relaxing and talking. I balance in my platform stilettoes liking the sound it makes on the concrete floor. I get the attention of Lynn and she smiles at me. She walks up to me and gives me a friendly hug.

"You actually look pretty" She says quietly into my ear.

"It's a miracle" I say letting go.

"Who's that hot girl who's talking to Lynn" I hear Zeke whisper loudly to Four.

"Um, Zeke that's your coworker who can hear you very easily" I say turning around. All the boy's jaws drop, staring hardly at me.

"Holy shit" Four says under his breath.

"Close your mouths or you might catch flies" I say "Now lets go" I try to turn on my heel, in a bitchy way but fall backwards. I fall back until a large pair of hands.

"You okay?" I hear his voice. Four. My mind screams, Four!

I don't answer, but slightly nod. He slides his arms along my stomach and pulls me up bringing him into his chest. Man, he smells good.

"Thanks" I say, my voice sounding tight.

"it's okay" he says. I stand up properly and walk back to Lynn.

I walk alongside her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Getting cosy with Four there?" She mocks

""Shut up" I say pushing her playfully as we get into the black car.

We get at the venue, where there's cars lined up with tall girls stepping out of their cars.

"Okay, Tris, you're representing California, you're 21 years old and you're dating Four" Tori explains

"Sorry what" I shouted

"You don't want men coming to your bedrooms in the middle of the night wanting to 'sleep' with you" Tori says

"You mean I have to sleep with him for about 3 months?" I shout getting angrier.

"Well, it's that or a national Terrorist attack" Tori says quoting Max.

"Fine only because it's the safety of the nation." I say

"Well I'm glad your all in for it" Tori says "Now get out of this damn car!"

I get out of the car and wait for Four to join me. He walks up to me and slides his arm around me. We walk together to our seats inside the hall.

A plump woman with an attractive face walks on stage and stands by the microphone.

"Hello. I'm Jeanine Mathews, your main adjudicator here in this pageant. I don't want to bore you, because you all need to get settled in your rooms. Dinner is at 7:00 and we would like you to dress formally, as we would invite you to make it rather formal"

She says then she walks off stage and allows us to go to our rooms. I sit up and leave Four sitting down.

I walk along the path to our apartments. When a man grabs my waist.

"What's your name" he asks

"What do you want?" I demand

"Your number" He says confidently.

"Piss off" I say shaking him off then kicking him in the groin.

I carry on to my apartment when Four runs up to me.

"Hey, you okay?" he asks breathlessly

"Why do you care?" I shout.

He looks at me with wide eyes, "This is why" he says.

He holds my face gently with his big hands. He leans in and crashes his lips on mine.

We kiss, exactly like that, perfectly.

"Because I like you. I like you a lot. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks

"Yes" I say quickly before opening the door and kissing him again and again and again.

"I think I love you" He says into my lips only just loud enough for me to hear me.

 **Hey guys, can you please review, follow and Favourite.**

 **All users will get a shoutout!**

 **Follow on instagram Tris_United**


	2. Chapter 2

I stand in my dressing room, practicing ' Like I'm Gonna Lose You" By Meghan Trainor getting ready for the Talent show.

I start from the beginning with Four standing next to me, planning to joining me for a duet. I take a deep breath then start.

" _I found my self dreaming in silver and gold_

 _Like a scene from a movie, that every broken heart knows._

 _We were walking on moonlight._

 _You pulled me close_

 _Split second, then you disappeared and I was all alone._

 _Woke up in tears_

 _With you by my side_

 _Breath of relief and I realized_

 _No we're not promised tomorrow_

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like I'm saying good bye._

 _Where ever we're standing_

 _I won't take you for granted cause we'll never know when we'll run out of time_

 _When we'll run out of time_

 _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

 _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you"_

 _Four starts to sing "In a blink of an eye_

 _Just a whisper of smoke_

 _You could lose everything_

 _The Truth is that you'll never know_

 _So I'll kiss you for longer baby_

 _Any chance I get_

 _I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets_

 _So lets take our time_

 _To say what we want_

 _Use what we got_

 _Before it's all gone"_

 _Then we join together "No we're not promised tomorrow_

 _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose of you_

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like we're saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

 _I won't take you for granted_

 _Cause we'll never know when_

 _When we're gonna run out of time_

 _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

 _So I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like we're saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

 _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I won't take you_

 _Like I'm saying goodbye where ever we're standing_

 _I won't you for granted cause we'll never know when we're gonna run out of time so I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you"_

We finish by sealing a kiss together.

" Fabulous, now time to get into your costumes, You two are performing in 30 minutes" Tori says

"Okay" I say before letting go of Four's hand and let him go out to the guest dressing room.

Tori walks to one of the racks and takes out a long red dress with a train. It has, another scoop neck, with this time thick straps that clip together at the back of my neck.

I take it to the changing room and put it on, it was another example of Tori's superpowers at beautifying showing off.

Next. Makeup. Tori does black eye makeup with winged eyeliner. Next she does red lipstick. I look amazing. I put on some patent black platform stilettoes. I stand up from the leather couch then make my way to backstage.

I stand backstage waiting for Four until the doors swing open and I hear his deep, sexy voice.

"Tris?"

I turn around and gasp his name "Four"

"Yeah" he say looking at me. He wears an entirely black suit with the top buttons of his shirt undone, his hair perfected.

"Wow" I whisper

"Yeah wow" he says admiring me. "You look amazing"

"Ready to do this?" I say

"Born ready" he says and then it's time.

I walk on stage by myself and then cheering dies down.

I open my mouth and start singing I sway ever so gently doing a hand movement even more gentle. , I stay like that until Four comes on.

He starts the first phrase and looks deep into my eyes. We sing together until the end when we step close to each other. He slowly leans his head in placing his lips on mine, slowly kissing me. The crowd goes wild as we stay like that. The curtains close and we pull away. We walk together off the stage as Tori waits for us fashioning a huge smile.

"You two were amazing, everyone was absolutely amazed, keep this up and you have got a guaranteed spot in the finals." Tori says I nod, "So how about you two go back to our room and have the night off."

"Thanks Tori" I say before together we go to our room.

We get back to our room. I go to the kitchen where there's a huge basket with bagels, cheeses, cracker, dips and fruits.

"Four!" I say from where I am. He comes in and sees the basket. "Do you want food?"

"Uh, okay" he says scratching his neck

"Do you want a bagel?" I ask

"Sure, I'm going to put a movie on." Four says before leaving.

I get two bagels and warm them up then put some cheese in them and join Four watching the movie.

Four has put on the Spectacular Now. I sit next to him and enjoy the rest of the night with him.

I wake up tired and groggy, my loose pyjamas tangle around me and I slide my self up in a sitting position.

I slowly get my bearings and realize that I'm in LA with Four shaving in the ensuite. I wipe the sleep from my eyes and get out, sort through my clothes to find something that is 'comfortable'. I Have no luck so I choose a navy miniskirt with a white blouse, simple but at least I'll kind of fit in I'll never fit in with these tiny bikini models, it's just not what I do.

I take a shower, get dressed then go to breakfast where I meet the 'crew' at our table.

"Look at that you now can make yourself pretty" Shauna teases

"I know right, it's a miracle" I say

"I don't know how long I'm going to survive like this" Zeke mutters uder his breath " All of this fruit and Quinoa shit, I'm going to die at the miss America fashion show."

"You'll live, tonight we shall binge on junk, except you Tris, you have to keep up the diet" Shauan says exciting everyone, everyone but me.

"Right" I say sounding a bit hurt "I need to go, Tori wants me" I get uo and start walking to the backstage.

"I'm going too" Four says as he catches up to me "You okay? " He says putting his arm around me

"Yeah, jus Shauna's being a bitch" I say

"Hey, you're the toughest girl I know you can manage Shauna" e says

"Okay, lets go then" I say and we go to my dressing room.

 **Hey I'm sorry I haven't been able to update, I've just been MEGA busy**

 **Btw the song is Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainors**


End file.
